Conventionally, actors often perform in front of chroma-key backgrounds, commonly referred to as “green screens” or “blue screens.” The contrast between an actor and a chroma-key background can be used to generate a matte image, which permits the actor's performance to be superimposed onto different backgrounds. For example, the performance of an actor captured on a soundstage in Los Angeles can be superimposed onto a background of a shot of outer space. By using chroma-key backgrounds in the manner described, actors can appear to be in different locales without being physically required to be at the locations.